


The Best Part

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your wallpaper is a ship?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>"I'm thinking that it should be something cooler. ... Like me?"</p>
<p>In which Luke may or may not be jealous of an electronic ship, but hey. Why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part

**Author's Note:**

> *magically takes place in Han's room*
> 
> So I actually had something like this happen to me because I had a picture of the Sindia as my wallpaper and one of my friends had been like "that's so lame! You should have something cool as your wallpaper -- like me!" So I adjusted it when I thought of this.

Luke had come up next to Han, peeping over his arm to look at his phone. “Your wallpaper is a ship?”

(Specifically, a Greek trireme)

“Yes.”

“Hm.”

Han looked over at Luke, an eyebrow raised. “What?”

“I’m thinking that it should be something cooler. A lil’ more… personal.”

“The trireme is cool! It was top of the line for its time, a phenomenal innovation, and- and _I_ like ships. So it is personal.”

“Is there anything that you like _more_ than a ship? Like me?”

He blinked at him, slowly, his brain trying to catch up with what he was hearing. “What, _you_ want to be my wallpaper?”

He smiled at him. “I do pride myself on being cooler than a ship.”

“It’s all about perspective,” he pointed out. “Maybe I think that you’re cooler than a ship, but maybe Leia’s cooler than you.”

Luke’s cheeks flushed red at the mention of his sister. “Yeah, she is, isn’t she?” He started to back up and leave the room, but Han reached out, grabbing his wrist and tugging him closer again. 

“Always making decisions by yourself, huh?” He nuzzled the side of Luke’s face, earning a hitch in his breath.

“Well, when you make the facts so muddled like that,” he gasped as Han’s lips graced his neck, “who could blame me?”

Luke ran a hand through Han’s hair as he continued leaving kisses all on his skin before pulling away. They both had ridiculous smiles on their faces -- their relationship was still so new, so unexplored and unsure, that stolen moments like these were precious, _glorious_ to them.

Before he could even realize it, Han snapped a picture of him. “Wait! I wasn’t ready for that! It’s totally unfair -- I probably look horrible!”

Han was grinning as Luke lunged for him and the phone, but Han had the advantage of height and longer arms, all the more capable to keep the phone _just_ out of reach.

He looked at his phone again, his smile softening. “Nah, you look pretty damn beautiful to me.”

Luke froze, his fingertips just grazing the phone. “I’m beautiful?”

Han leaned up so that their lips could meet, placed his phone somewhere so he could tangle both of his hands in Luke’s hair. “The most beautiful person I ever have had the honor of meeting.”

Considering that Han had met models and actors and athletes, not to mention _Leia_ , Luke doubted the truth of that for a second. But when their eyes met, and Han slowly switched their positions before leaning down to kiss him, their hands tangled together and pressing down into the mattress-

He believed that with all of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so I have a tumblr and it's the same name as this account so if you ever wanna hit me up, go for it! :)


End file.
